vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Test
Summary Goosebumps is a long-running franchise, mainly authored by R.L. Stine, originating as children's comedy-horror novellas, but eventually branched out into a successful T.V. series, video games, graphic novels and even a major motion picture. The stories can range from fantastical tales to science fiction but always keep an element of horror. Power of The Verse Notably strong upon taking into account every book and spin-off. *'Monsters/Characters:' Most of the monsters show Street level and Small Building level feats and most show plenty of abilities such as Transmutation, Teleportation, Duplication, Regeneration, Non-Corporeality, Possession, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Mostly Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), and Shapeshifting among many others. *'Weapons:' Most items in the verse are at a equal scale with the monsters, but only a few of them are some of the strongest pages in the verse. Many items are responsible for Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Bestowal and Law Manipulation, and some items, like the Reality Hole, are potentially capable of travelling to other universes. *'Civilizations:' The only notable civilizations are Horrorland which possesses technology so advanced it seems more like magic. While not focusing on destruction capability it still shows many powers ranging from Transmutation, Teleportation and Energy Projection all the way to Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping. The other civilization are the Secret Agent Aliens that can take over whole solar systems and possess Acid Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Electricity Manipulation. *'Composites:' The only notable composite profile is the Composite Ghost which is one of the strongest entities of the verse. Being Large Island level+ and has a whole arsenal of powers, such as Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeality, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Passive Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence and even some degree of Chaos Manipulation. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Gewsbumpz dude *Walker2123212 *WeegeeBoy213 Opponents Neutral Characters, Weapons and Civilizations 'CHOOSE YOUR DOOM' 'Supreme Beings' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|'R.L. Stine'|link=link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/R.L._Stine_%28Movies%29 'Interdimensional Beings and Demons' Realitypolice.png|'The Reality Police'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Reality_Police The Great Gargantua.png|'The Great Gargantua'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Great_Gargantua RReflections.jpg|'Reflections'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Reflections 'Undeads' Curlychairz.jpg|'Curly the Skeleton'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Curly_the_Skeleton Hannahfairchildbook.jpg|'Hannah Fairchild'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Hannah_Fairchild ShadowFigure.png|'Shadow Figure'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow_Figure Graveyardghouls.jpg|'The Graveyard Ghouls'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Graveyard_Ghouls Deadhouse.jpg|'Dark Falls Residence'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Falls_Residence MUMMIES.jpg|'Mummies'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mummies_(Goosebumps) Poltergeist.png|'The Poltergeists'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Poltergeists Captainben.jpg|'Captain Long Ben One-Leg'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Long_Ben_One-Leg Blue_Kerlew_Hound.png|'Blue Kerlew Hound'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Kerlew_Hound Andrew_Craw.jpg|'Andrew Craw'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Andrew_Craw Della2.jpg|'Della'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Della Ghostcamp.jpg|'Camp Spirit Moon Residence'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Spirit_Moon_Residence The_phantom.jpg|'The Phantom'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Phantom The_Spirit_of_Harvest_Moon.jpg|'The Spirit of Harvest Moon'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Spirit_of_the_Harvest_Moon Graveyardresidence.jpg|'Graveyard Residence'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Graveyard_Residence Ghostdogs2.jpg|'Ghost Dogs'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Dogs 'Humanoids' Slappynightofthelivingdummy2.jpg |'Slappy The Dummy'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Slappy MR.WOODd.jpg|'Mr. Wood'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Wood Snappy.jpg|'Snappy'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Snappy Horrors2.jpg|'Horrors'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Horrors Creeps.jpg|'Ricky Beamer'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Ricky_Beamer Dr brewer.jpg|'Dr. Brewer's Clone'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Brewer%27s_Clone DAHMUTANT2.jpg|'The Masked Mutant'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Masked_Mutant Scarecrow(notharold).jpg|'Scarecrows'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Scarecrows Lawngnomebook.jpg|'Lawn Gnomes'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Lawn_Gnomes Uglypic.jpg|'Mrs. Maaargh'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mrs._Maaargh Mr,MortMan.jpg|'Mr. Mortman'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Mortman Dr.maniac.jpg|'Dr. Maniac'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Maniac The evil knight2.jpg|'The Evil Knight'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Evil_Knight 'Humans' Will blake.jpg|'Will Blake'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Will_Blake AFAFAFAFAFAF2.jpg|'The Lord High Executioner'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Lord_High_Executioner Themenacer.jpg|'The Menace' CHICKCHICK.jpg|'Vanessa'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Vanessa Amazo1.jpg|'Amaz-O'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Amaz-O Klown.jpg|'Murder the Clown'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Murder_the_Clown Monty's Clones.jpg|'Monty's Clones'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Monty%27s_Clones Brentgreen.jpg|'Brent Green'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Brent_Green GEEENIE.jpg|'Clarissa'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Clarissa 'Cryptids and Beasts' Thesnatcher.jpg|'The Snatcher'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Snatcher Thegrool.jpg|'The Grool'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Grool Giantprayingmantis.jpg|'Giant Praying Mantis'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Praying_Mantis Snowman.jpg|'The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Abominable_Snowman_of_Pasadena MUNSTAH.jpg|'The Swamp Monster'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Swamp_Monster MUUDMUNSTAH.jpg|'Mud Monsters'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Mud_Monsters BEESTS.jpg|'Beasts'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Beasts Sabre.jpg|'Sabre'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Sabre 'Extraterrestrials' Bluebodysqueezers2.jpg|'The Body Squeezers'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Body_Squeezers Pumpkinheads.jpg|'Pumpkin Heads'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Pumpkin_Heads EEGG.jpg|'Egg Monsters'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Egg_Monsters Secret_agent_grandma2.jpg|'Secret Agent Aliens'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Agent_Aliens 'Animals' Ripdahcat.jpg|'Rip the Cat'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Rip_The_Cat Cuddles.jpg|'Cuddles the Hamster'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Cuddles_the_Hamster AFIUOP-.png|'Wolf'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Wolf Fifi.jpg|'Fifi the Vampire Poodle'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Fifi_the_Vampire_Poodle Seamonster.jpg|'Sea Monster'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Sea_Monster Notsohugeant.png|'Giant Ants'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Ants Worms2.jpg|'Giant Worm'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Worm 'Living Objects' The haunted mask.jpg |'The Haunted Mask'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Haunted_Mask Oldmanmask.jpg|'Old Man Mask'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Old_Man_Mask Robot3000book2.jpg|'Annihilator 3000'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Annihilator_3000 Thehauntedcar2.jpg|'The Haunted Car'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Haunted_Car Giantballoonspider.jpg|'Giant Balloon Spider'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Balloon_Spider 'Locations and Objects' Horrorlandentrance.jpg|'Horrorland'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Horrorland Theevilcamera.jpg|'The Evil Camera'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Evil_Camera Werewolfskin.jpg|'Werewolf Skin'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Werewolf_Skin Realityhole.jpg|'Reality Hole'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Reality_Hole Verona.jpg|'Verona XG-20'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Verona_XG-20 Shrukenhead2.jpg|'Shrunken Heads'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire_Breath Vampire2.jpg|'Vampire Breath'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire_Breath Gargoyle47.jpg|'Gargoyle Saliva'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Gargoyle_Saliva Theclockofdoom.jpg|'The Clock of Doom'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Clock_of_Doom Brain_juice.jpg|'Brain Energizing Fluid'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Brain_Energizing_Fluid Peanutbetter.jpg|'Purple Peanut Butter'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Purple_Peanut_Butter 'Other Monsters' Compositeghost.jpg|'Composite Ghost'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Composite_Ghost_%28Goosebumps%29 Monsterblood.jpg|'Monster Blood'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Monster_Blood Jelly3.jpg|'King Jellyjam'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/King_Jellyjam The_blob.jpg|'The Blob'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/The_Blob Emmy.jpg|'Emmy'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Emmy Gummybear.jpg|'Gummy Bears'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Gummy_Bears KEEITHAGAIN.jpg|'Keith'|link=https://vsdebating.fandom.com/wiki/Keith Gallery Category:Blog posts